<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Rush by takethatbrickmaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050693">Gold Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatbrickmaster/pseuds/takethatbrickmaster'>takethatbrickmaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, literally the slowest of slow burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatbrickmaster/pseuds/takethatbrickmaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a click of a shutter behind her. She found Ellie's tall figure there, pointing her camera at her.</p><p>"Did I look great?" Dina jokingly put on a smug face. She didn't expect Ellie to take it seriously and look at the picture on her camera, contemplating.</p><p>"You're pretty, as always." Ellie said as she looked back up to her like it was nothing, like it just didn't make Dina's heart almost fall through her stomach.</p><p>Or that AU where our favorite couple finds love in the middle of a music tour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dina's alarm blared throughout her room at 5 fucking AM.</p><p>Monday mornings were usually reserved for time for some alone time and meditation, psyching herself up for the whole day of filming and whatever TV show ahead, but it usually started at 7 am. She immediately missed that regular schedule., because this morning is definitely not a regular one.</p><p> In fact, this 5 am groggy start of the days might replace her regular routine for months. Dina lifted her head up, the nausea from lack of sleep already kicking in. She scanned her phone for her agenda for the day, a mix of dread and a little bit of excitement in her chest. To start her week, she'll be going through 3 separate meetings with her tour team all to be done before lunch, before heading out in a 5-hour shoot, and ending the day with another 2 meetings for producers and sponsors. She groaned, slowly bringing herself up and away from her bed to undress, willing herself to be in the right headspace for the grueling day.</p><p>She wanted to complain about the unwanted shower at this early in the morning, the clumsy breakfast of toast and coffee she would have to prepare and eat while dashing to her car, the rush to prepare as dozens and dozens of things to do for the day ran through her mind.</p><p><em>But this is what I want.</em> She thought to herself again and again, as she suddenly yelped, the freezing water hitting her skin, jolting her awake. <em>This is where I'm meant to be.</em></p><p>Finishing probably the quickest shower she ever had, she looked at the mirror as she dried her hair, sighing at the dark circles under her eyes. <em>This is </em>the dream, Dina reminded herself.</p><p>While this was only the start of the actual project, Dina had been mentally preparing herself for the longest time already, as she started pursuing music on the side, away from the peering eyes of the public. Growing up as a child star, as they've always said in hushed whispers around her and as she has witnessed in the teens and adults before her who experienced the same fate, kind of fucks you up if you're not careful. The growing pressure to stay afloat in the industry, combined with the internal conflict to find yourself outside the persona the industry created for you, were not made to be felt by any human, much more by a 19 year old girl.</p><p>Because of all those worries, Dina found herself eternally grateful for finding music. It made sense for her, despite her management's disapproval. She hopes to finds herself there, in bringing life to her feelings through songs, without leaving the limelight and disappointing her fans. After almost a year of tears, planning, and late nights since she released her self-made album, she was finally officially taking a full break from acting. She was going to have a music tour of her own.</p><p>The small building they've rented was a good 30 minutes away from Dina's condo, which was, for her, not enough time to prepare herself mentally for all the agenda they had to go through. As she entered their floor, Dina felt even more unprepared, as dozens of people are already rushing to things, with almost no time to even say a proper hello to her.</p><p><em>God, what did I get myself into?</em> She wondered for probably the 10th time only this morning, as she tried her best to give a reassuring smile to everyone she passes by.</p><p><em>I hope they finish by lunchtime. </em>She gave a last glance on the barely constructed set for her shoot, before slipping in the conference room. Dumping the cup of crappy coffee she frantically made for herself at home and her laptop on the table, her team slowly settled around the conference, typing away last minute things before the start of their meeting.</p><p>"Hi everyone." She finally said, as the room finally went quiet. There were murmurs of greetings and half-meant smiles to one another.</p><p>"So first day, huh?" Dina tried to say as cheerfully as she can, but the nervousness in her voice won over. Her voice wavered, and she had to pause for a second to compose herself. "I don't really know what to say right now, because I'm torn between saying yes, we're finally done with planning and fuck, what do we even do next?" Soft laughter filled the room. She can feel her team become more at ease. It made her relax more.</p><p>"In terms of expectations, I just hope everyone enjoys the experience. I struggle with focusing on that too and I always feel pressured to be at the highest level of performance, but let's all work with one another in avoiding that. No one wants to look back on a stress fueled tour." There were some stiff nods from some. She scanned the faces of the people gathered, trying to look for a face that can at least reassure her. <em>Where the fuck is Robb?</em></p><p>Instead of finding her acting manager, sitting in one of the seats a bit farther from her, was Alex, her ever supportive long-time stylist. Dina wondered why it took her so long to find her, when her head was literally donning a new crazy color of neon pink, which was now up in a bun. She grinned at Dina, giving her a two small thumbs up.</p><p>Dina managed to smile at that. Bracing herself, she opened her laptop, checking to see what's the first in the many agendas they would have to go through from now until god knows when. "So, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The music side of meetings, Dina was more experienced and comfortable to lead on now. She had learned so much about it just in the past 2 years she had first dabbled on it, from writing her 1st song, to recording, down to performing it live for late night shows and even some guestings for actual music shows. The other stuff for the tour, Dina did not know much. Her mind swam as other things were thrown her way during the meetings. Knowing it took a lot for producers to agree to her as a very new artist, she had taken the commitment to be on top of everything. Choreography, sponsorship, logistics, marketing were topics she barely had a background on, but she tried her best to keep up with her managers, publicists, directors, and basically everyone. She tried ending the meeting on a good note, hoping her team didn't notice her stress.</p><p>As soon as everyone left the meeting, Dina resting her face on her hand, sighing, downing the bitter coffee.</p><p>"You doing okay?" Alex asked, taking the now unoccupied seat beside her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. It just gets a little bit overwhelming."</p><p>"You'll get used to it. Want to order something?"</p><p>"Yes please." She pouted.</p><p><em>Lunch.</em> She sighed, which only meant another extra hour to go over her emails. She badly needed an assistant, she thought, but a part of her wanted to prove to Robb, to her mother, to her sister, and to everyone she promised to that she will be leading this head-on, and will be accountable for the whole tour. <em>Even dad. God, I hope he could've been proud.</em></p><p>Leaving the meeting room, Alex and Dina chatted as they watched the their production team set up for the photo shoot, thankful that the crew managed to pull through. The entire space outside the conference room had been overhauled only in a span of 3 hours that they were in the meeting.</p><p>Robb only came in half an hour through lunch, when she was expecting him to lead the meeting with her. She tried to ignore it, but she knew he was doing this as a sort of punishment to her, as he had strongly disagreed with her on this tour. <em>A risk. A very big risk. </em>He had told her. <em>And for what?</em></p><p>"How was the meeting?" He said, immediately opening his laptop as he sat beside Alex, his eyes not even looking up to both.</p><p>"Yes, thank you Robb. We're doing okay. Thanks for asking." Alex said sarcastically.</p><p>Dina gave Alex a reprimanding look, trying not to smile. If there was anyone who can stand up to Robb, it was definitely Alex. "Went okay. Team finished the presentation for later." Dina said simply. Their food arrived and they ate silently, and after some email checking, it was time to work again.</p><p>The entire floor was bustling, so Dina was not sure why out of everything happening, her eyes seemed to move on their own, landing on the elevator. Just then, a tall girl walked out, almost immediately locking eyes with her.</p><p>The girl was in a blue flannel shirt over a grey shirt and jeans, a camera dangling in front of her. Her faded white chucks seem to have been used for years now. Both of her arms were flexed from carrying some sort of camera equipment, the other arm covered with intricate designs she couldn't see much from where she was sitting. Half of her auburn hair was tied messily in a bun, some stubborn strands loose and framing her face. The girl was the first to look away, but Dina can't keep her eyes away from her. There was something about the girl she couldn't quite--</p><p>"Dina." Alex repeated, amusement written all over her face. She had apparently been calling her twice now.</p><p>"Sorry, what was that?"</p><p>"I said you need to prepare for the shoot." Alex eyed her curiously. Her eyes followed where Dina was previously looking, finding the new girl there, walking towards set, kneeling to get out her equipment.</p><p>"Oh, it's Ellie. Hey, Ellie! Come here." The now named girl looked up to Alex, her eyes lighting up to the sight of an acquaintance. She stood up, jogging towards them. Dina mindlessly combed a hand through her hair, brushing the top backwards as the girl approached.</p><p>"This is Ellie. Greatest photographer on Earth. She'll be leading the camera stuff. Blah blah. You Ellie, would be under Paolo, he's in charge of everything today, or something like that. And this is Dina. Star of the show, woman of the hour, shit like that." Alex grinned, looking back and forth to the two girls who were already lost in their own space.</p><p>"Hi." Her voice was calming and husky, which didn't surprise Dina, but nevertheless made her breath hitch. She held out a hand, which Dina eagerly took.</p><p>"I'm Dina." Dina was able to stutter out, shaking her hand. The girl had a very firm handshake, the warmth of her hand sending electricity throughout Dina's body.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured from the introduction." Ellie teased, chuckling. Her emerald green eyes seemed to stare right through her, their hands lingering seconds too long. <em>Holy shit.</em></p><p>"You're late." Robb grumbled, watching the interaction in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked the Ellie up and down, studying her. The girl's smile was wiped from her face, but she was unfazed, turning her attention to the cold voice, staring back and holding out her hand. Dina suddenly felt disappointed from the loss of contact.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Ellie.”</p><p>“I heard.” Robb stood up, passing by the girl without acknowledging her outstretched hand. “Start setting up.”</p><p>Ellie brought her hand down slowly blinking. The auburn haired girl glanced at Dina, questioning Robb's temper, which she only smiled back at too, shaking her head. Seemingly understanding their wordless conversation, Ellie walked away, greeting the other people on studio as they started to set up.</p><p>"Interesting stuff." Alex announced, standing up. "Come on, Dina, it's about time we get you on make-up and some better clothes."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dina had always been confident in front of a camera. Growing up facing it, it didn't matter whether it was for casually bantering with a late night show host, or presenting an award, and much more easier for her were photo and film shoots. So she didn’t know why she felt so conscious under the steady and curious green eyes of Ellie, who only stood there silently watching her, as Paolo directed her poses, before taking shots of her when prompted<em>. How the fuck can eyes even be that green? </em>She thought as she stole glances at Ellie while she and Paolo talked about something regarding the lighting.</p><p>Dina can see Ellie's tattoo more clearly now, an intricate design of ferns and a moth intertwined, covering the length of her entire forearm. She found it cute how Ellie bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she checked the picture every time she took a bunch of shots.</p><p><em>What the fuck's wrong with me? </em>She thought, trying to focus on the task at hand. She didn't know why the hell she was so damn curious about the girl, and it flustered her to think that Ellie was returning the same level of attention she was giving her.</p><p>The shoot took another two hours, before Paolo gathered them all in a huddle in the middle of the studio, going over what they have accomplished and what needs to be done tomorrow.</p><p>Dina barely heard Paolo's reminders as she watched Ellie, who was standing on the other side of the huddled crew. She had taken off her flannel and her arms were folded, which made her biceps more refined and prominent now. Their eyes met again, Ellie catching her checking her out, and Dina unashamedly held the gaze. Ellie only smirked back, before turning her attention to Paolo again.</p><p>"That's a wrap. We'll be back tomorrow." Paolo, her very talented all-around director boomed as the team dispersed, jolting Dina back to reality. Paolo clapped people's backs as they passed by. Her team grinned as they packed up, the energy of the old man radiating throughout the room. As he looked around, his eyes landed on Dina. Paolo gave her a thumbs up. "Great job, patatino."</p><p>"Thanks, Pao." Dina grinned back, grateful for the man's presence.</p><p>"And perfect, perfect pictures from this kid, looking forward to more beautiful shots tomorrow." Paolo exclaimed, stunning a passing-by Ellie, who's already packed to go, as he placed a hand on top of her head, patting her.</p><p>"Bye Ellie." Dina waved, and Ellie just smiled at the both of them, the crinkle around her emerald eyes showing. Dina felt her heart skip a beat. <em>Again. </em></p><p>"Bit shy, eh? She's said about only three words to me." Paolo chuckled, turning to face Dina. "Go home now, little girl. We've got more stuff to finish."</p><p>Dina barely even heard what Paolo said, as she watched Ellie walk away. She had been wracking her brain for the past 3 hours why she was drawn to the tall girl, and then suddenly, a part of it made sense to Dina. Not quite figured out, but a damn start.</p><p>Ellie's eyes, Dina had decided, were some of the most gorgeous things she has ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The universe is on your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to all who read this so far! Really excited. And I finally fixed the chapters lmao enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally chasing your dreams is all the motivation one needs, but it's never a bad thing to have another source of extra motivation.</p><p>For Dina's case, Ellie had been a week-long source for it.</p><p>They never really had any bit of interaction after getting to know each other. Part of it was because everyone was so busy on set-- which makes Dina feel so overwhelmed and grateful to have had so many talented people on board with her for this project. Everyone had something to add to the initial plan they had laid out-- whether it was . On the flipside, it also meant of course longer hours on set, trying their best to make those ideas alive. It was beginning to look like they needed a week to finish everything.</p><p>Another part of the reason they never had interaction was, well, there wasn't really a need. While Ellie and the other creatives of the team were the ones planning and leading the design and, Paolo was the one orchestrating and giving life to what they wanted. Dina sometimes just sit there in awe of the energy Paolo carries with him every day. She needs to ask him what coffee he drinks next time.</p><p>Given that, it felt too forward to go out of their way in the busy routine of the just to talk to each other.  What both of them had though, and which Dina refused to believe was starting to be her favorite part of the day, was a silent agreement to keep finding each other in any room they were both in.</p><p>Anyone makes a joke, and they immediately laugh, looking at each other. They had alternatively caught the other staring, and Dina even once rose to the challenge and never left her eyes on the girl. Dina had an internal celebration with herself every time Ellie looked away, smiling to herself.</p><p>The actual shoots were the most intense. As Dina waited for Paolo's directions, or when  she gave suggestions to Paolo, she can feel Ellie's eyes on her, camera on hand, waiting as well. Paolo always talked to Ellie, and it was Dina's turn to study her, entranced as she points things towards the set, explaining. Ellie never addressed her directly though, and Dina wished she could at least hear Ellie's voice, but the entire floor was noisy enough.</p><p>It was bordering intimate at times, and there were a couple of nights that Dina had laid in her bed after a tiring day of meeting and shoots, wondering what the other girl was actually thinking.</p><p>And the next day, it would happen again. But nothing more.</p><p>Not until today.</p><p>It was the last day of her promo shoot, and instead of the usual mental rundown of team agenda on the drive there, she had been wracking her brain for a reason to talk to the girl. Dina took her time picking an outfit, even if she would be wearing it only for the meeting, knowing she needed to wear whatever Alex had prepared for her. She settled for one of her cutest tops, a white low cut blouse and a nice pair of jeans and boots. It took her half an hour deciding what to do with her hair, but in the end she just decided to put her hair up on a high ponytail. She had even ordered her favorite coffee on the way to work, a rare treat she gives herself. But it was going to be a good day, and good days deserved good coffee.</p><p>Dina immediately spotted Ellie on the sidelines upon stepping out of the elevator, and it took her no time to notice that Dina had arrived. Dina felt a slight regret entering the conference room, knowing the girl was staying outside to coordinate with the team.</p><p>Their morning meeting was a blur. Looking at the clock, she realized it was already lunch break, and she only had half a day to think of something as a conversation starter. It frustrated her to think why she can't come up with anything to strike a conversation with Ellie. Growing up in the limelight, she had always been confident with her social skills. Casual talk had always been natural for her.</p><p>"This is not fucking high school, Dina." She whispered to herself, rubbing her face.</p><p>"What was that?" Alex said, confused.</p><p>"Nothing. I'll just get some air outside." Maybe it would do her better. She hoped she left her pack of cigarettes in her car. Coffee and a smoke seemed nice for her racing brain.</p><p>In a daze as she headed outside the building, Dina walked over a person, spilling all the remaining coffee in the cup on her hand all over her own shirt. She felt the warm drink slowly stick her skin. It was a good thing that the coffee had turned a bit cold, or else she would've been burnt.</p><p>"Shit, I'm so sorry." A voice she heard only a week ago told her. Dina looked up to a stunned Ellie, who was staring at her top. Dina looked down to  what Ellie was staring at. She could see the light brown of her favorite drink slowly seeping to her white top, her stomach drenched and would definitely be sticky if she doesn't wipe it soon. Some of it had even managed to drip down to her boots, a pair she just recently brought and her dark pants clung to her thighs, dousing the skin beneath. Dina looked back up and now Ellie's eyes were on hers, a look of horror on her face.</p><p>Dina tried so hard not to smile. She felt like the universe was on her side today.</p><p>"Was the coffee hot?" Ellie said frantically, looking around, trying to figure out what to do. Dina suddenly became aware that all eyes were on them. Someone from the crew had already come forward with a mop. Getting a roll of paper towel from a nearby table, Dina excused herself from the her team as Ellie muttered an apology to the crew, following behind afterwards.</p><p>"No, luckily. And good thing I'm not on my outfit yet." Dina teased her, as she tried to find a place to change in.</p><p>"Let me help." Ellie said, taking the paper towels from her hand. Ellie followed her to the meeting room to be away from the onlookers. Ellie shut the door behind them, as Dina sat on an office chair, suddenly hyper aware that they were alone in the spacious room. The silence was only accompanied by the muffled taps of Ellie's shoes against the carpeted floor as she walked towards her and knelt down in front of her, tearing a piece from the paper towel roll, looking at Dina for permission to do it. Dina knew fully well she can do it on her own, but she didn't know why she only smiled, as Ellie gently pressed down the towel against her stomach.</p><p>"I'm really sorry." Ellie shook her head as she tore another piece, now moving to dab away on her pants. Ellie avoided her eyes as she worked, and the girl had resorted to bunching the towel on a fist as she dabbed the coffee away to avoid directly touching her, which made Dina smile. <em>What a dork.</em></p><p>“It’s fine. Sorry too, I wasn't looking where I was going.” She half-whispered to Ellie. From their close proximity, Dina was able to admire the girl better, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, freckles covering her entire face. Her emerald eyes were so focused on the task at hand, eyebrows furrowed as the brown stains refused to budge.</p><p>"Fuck." Ellie muttered under her breath. The paper towel was now drenched in the coffee, but it barely made Dina's stained blouse lighter in color.</p><p>Dina chuckled. She didn’t know why she felt drawn to the girl, like she’s known her for the longest time. It was probably her soothing voice, or the gentle way her hands worked to clean up the mess. That calmness however, was intensely clashing with a growing feeling in her stomach, as she looked down on Ellie, who was kneeling in front of her. It took all her efforts not to react every time Ellie leaned closer to her lap, or when her hands brushed against her thigh.</p><p><em>No, no, no, no.</em> She scolded herself, refusing to go to that place in her head. <em>Stop being a perv, Dina. She's literally helping you. </em></p><p>“I feel like this has happened to me before.” Dina said in a sing-song voice, trying to ease the tension again. She felt sorry for the girl, who was clearly stressed from the little accident, but she badly also wanted to break the ice for herself to stop her wandering thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah?" Ellie looked up, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she smiled at Dina. <em>There it is again.</em> Dina thought, her heart fluttering at the sight.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Probably just deja brew.” Ellie murmured, smiling to herself. Dina didn't almost catch it with how soft Ellie's voice was, but she heard it. Dina fucking heard it.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Dina blurted, staring at Ellie.</p><p> Ellie's eyes widened as she looked up to Dina, turning frantic again. “Nothing, sorry I—“</p><p>Later on, she would wonder if the joke was funny in itself, or she was only laughing because it was Ellie, but that’s when Dina burst into laughter. Long peals of belly laughter. She can’t help finding Ellie adorable and funny with how the she tried to break the tension. <em>A fucking pun.</em>  There were almost tears in her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, Ellie just looking on, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"That was fucking stupid." Dina giggled, wiping her eyes.</p><p> “Yeah, I know..”</p><p>“But cute.” She touched Ellie lightly in the arm reassuringly, sending light tingles on her own hand from the contact. “Can you relax for a bit? It was no big deal, okay?”</p><p> “Okay.” Ellie grinned back.</p><p>The door swung open, and Dina almost jumped out of her own skin as the silence provided by the room was broken by the steady murmurs of the crowd of people outside, preparing for the shoot. She didn't know why she felt guilty sharing the quiet moment with Ellie, but the look on Robb's face only confirmed that she probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>“Okay that’s it.” Robb said, calling outside. "Alex, are you for real?"</p><p>It took no time for Alex' head to pop out in the doorway, a confused look in her face, trying to see what the problem was. "What?"</p><p>"You recommend a photographer who comes here late, will mess up a shoot, and flirt with her client?"</p><p>"What? Robb stop that." Dina exclaimed, standing. Ellie knelt there, dumbfounded.</p><p>"No, I was just trying to--"</p><p>"Please get out." Robb cut her off. Ellie didn't move, staring back at him, calculating.</p><p>"I said, get out." Robb repeated, the ice in his voice piercing through the room.</p><p>"Without even looking at Dina, the tall girl stood up. Alex followed shortly behind. That left Dina with Robb, still shocked at how fast things escalated.</p><p>"What the fuck was that Robb?" Dina followed him out, furious.</p><p>"Can you all work here without hitting on anyone?" Robb ignored her as he called out to the rest of the crew, who all nodded hesitantly, except for Alex, Paolo, and Ellie. From the look in everyone's faces, it seemed that the conversation was not exclusive to the 4 of them. Alex rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath as she got her things. Paolo's arms were folded as he stared down Robb, pissed at his attitude. And Ellie didn't look his way, busy, fixing her equipment. Her face had turned into a mask that  Dina can't decipher. Robb, however, was satisfied with the number of people nodding.  "Then get on with your shoot."</p><p>Dina took a deep breath. She's not going to let him ruin her day, especially not her week. They all had been working so hard for this tour. She would have to deal with him later.</p><p>"Yeah, come on guys. Let's get started." She forced a smile, gesturing for Paolo to start.</p><p>Dina tried her best to focus on the shoot and not to worry on the sulking figure taking the pictures. She waited for her to look back, but throughout the whole time, Ellie never looked her way again. She weirdly missed the lingering eyes and the stolen glances.</p><p>After thanking everyone for the successful week shoot, her eyes immediately searched for Ellie, and she spotted her fixing her things and hooking a backpack on one shoulder. While she attempted to get her attention, Ellie only passed by her without even a second glance. She watched as she took the elevator, and for one split second before the doors closed, both of them managed to get one final glance at each other.</p><p>She lost all her chance to get to know the girl.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dina tried her best to lighten her mood as they met with producers and sponsors for her tour, and the actress that she is, she felt she did great acting nothing was amiss.</p><p>Her mood however, immediately turned sour as the meeting finished and only Robb and her remained. Robb stood up without a single word and headed for the door.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that, Robb. What the fuck was that even about?" Dina said furiously, rushing up to him. Still wordless, Robb opened the door to the passenger's side, waiting for Dina. He closed the door behind her as she got in.</p><p>Dina badly just wanted to "If you're okay with unprofessional members of the team, that's your own lookout, but that shit is not gonna fucking fly with me." Robb muttered, his jaw clenching.</p><p>"She was helping me."</p><p>"You really think that was the intention?"</p><p>"What the fuck does that even mean?" Dina snapped. "Whatever her intention was, it was clear that it wasn't anything bad. And you don't get to talk like that in front of everyone. You literally embarrassed her. And for what?"</p><p>"Let's just not talk about this anymore. What's done is done. She messed up, someone had to call her out for that." Robb said sternly. Sighing, Dina gave up on the topic, knowing full well he wasn't going to admit to his mistake.</p><p>The drive to her condo was silent after that. Checking her phone, she realized that her whole weekend was free. Dina cursed under her breath. She could've spent the weekend meeting someone new, but Robb just had to ruin it. But more than anything, she hated Robb for embarrassing Ellie like that.</p><p>-</p><p>"I know you're mad at me, Dina, so we should run through everything quickly." Robb said quietly, taking out a bunch of papers as they arrived.</p><p>"Whatever." Dina sat a foot away from Robb in the couch, opening her laptop.</p><p>After a while of quiet work and the occasional questions regarding contracts they were signing, Robb spoke up. "You do know everything that I do is for your sake, right?"</p><p>"I don't need your protection or whatever you think you're giving me right now, okay?"</p><p>He nodded. "Okay."</p><p>It was another hour of signing things and emailing, when suddenly, the doorbell rang.</p><p>Dina was glad to have another presence in her unit.</p><p>"We're just finishing something but uh, dinner?" Dina asked, heading towards the kitchen and leaving all the work to Robb.</p><p>"Yeah sure. I'm starving." Alex smiled, taking off her jacket.</p><p>After a chat over dinner, Robb sat silently on one side of the couch, going through other matters in his laptop as Dina and Alex browsed Netflix while drinking wine and chatting. Halfway through a show they barely paid attention on, Alex suddenly changed their topic.</p><p>"Okay, the reason that I'm really here is that I wanted to show you something personally." She said, pausing the show. "These are from Ellie."</p><p> Alex handed her a plain, large, navy blue hardbound book from her bag. The only detail in the cover was small embossed name. <em>Ellie Williams. </em>Dina looked at Alex questioningly, before opening it to the first page.</p><p>Dina had never really paid attention to photography before, despite being a consistent subject for it. <em>What can possibly one person capture, that all the others won't?</em> However, she felt how her perspective slowly change for every new photo her eyes laid on.</p><p>It felt like looking through another person's perspective. While she was no expert at photography, Dina can almost feel the emotions being captured by Ellie's photos, whether it was bliss, intimacy, or even intensity.</p><p>The first picture was dated 5 years ago, of a man drinking coffee on a porch, laughing. Dina could almost feel the quiet Sunday morning of the naked woman in the next photo tangled up in sheets in a bed, the morning light hitting her black hair almost making them golden, her face away from the camera<em>. </em>A close up portrait of a girl filled a whole page, her dark skin in full contrast to the sunlight outlining her hair and neck.</p><p>"This weirdly looks like you." Dina pointed to the portrait.</p><p>"You see a black person and you immediately think that's me?" Alex retorted.</p><p>"Shut up, I've never even compared you to anyone before. You just have the same eyes and nose."</p><p>Alex giggled. "Yeah, I'm just fucking with you. But that's not me though, and thanks because she's really pretty."</p><p>Other than a couple or two more portraits. Ellie's portfolio was a mix of nature and concert photography. Flipping through the very end, were celebrity and band photoshoots and portraits, just dated recently. There were some people she even knew.</p><p>"She's new to studio shoots?"</p><p>"Yeah, but she easily gets the hang of new things. Sooner or later she's gonna direct whole shoots by herself and come for Paolo's ass, just you wait."</p><p>"These are incredible, Alex." Dina gushed, now focusing on the concert photography pages. She suddenly felt excited for her own tour, but coming with the excitement, came the dread and fear of not pulling it off properly. <em>Would I be able to replicate this kind of energy?</em> She wondered, looking at the crowds streaked with multi-colored lights, raising their hands in the air.</p><p>"She's great, right? Just a bit shy. But she has got really good work ethic. And superb skills too, as you can see. Worked with her in a lot of projects already." Alex said proudly as she watched Dina flip through the other photos. "Besides, have you seen how happy Paolo is with her? He rarely gets well with people at first try, but he's clearly impressed with her. "</p><p>"So, you think you want her on tour?" Alex said eagerly, picking on her sweater as she waited for Dina's reply.</p><p>Dina smiled at the woman's enthusiasm to prove her friend. "I've never been more convinced." She glanced at Robb for his opinion, almost seeing the gears in his head turn. It took him a moment before replying. "Late, clumsy, and thinks she’s a hot shot that can flirt with Hollywood. Convincing, Alex."</p><p>Knowing Alex for the longest time, Dina just knew that she was about to say something terribly sharp yet honest to Robb, who always seemed to be at the other end of Alex' scolding.</p><p>“Okay, Robb. Listen here, because I'm only going to say this once." Alex said, her voice eerily calm. "Don’t take it against Ellie that Dina found her cute. She’s really good, and if you’re going to base you decision solely because you’re little man feelings are hurt that Dina’s interested in other people, then I think <em>you’re </em>the one being unprofessional."</p><p>
  <em>Cute? I never told Alex she was cute.</em>
</p><p>Robb scowled at Alex, speechless. She folded her arms in challenge, raising her eyebrows. "Any other contentions?"</p><p>"Do whatever you want. Just don't come running to me when she's messed up more than Dina's top." Robb stood up, giving up on the topic, not even saying good bye to the two of them as he picked up his jacket and keys and slammed the door behind him.</p><p> "What, he just leaves like that?" Alex chuckled, sitting beside Dina. "What a dramatic dude."</p><p>Dina sighed in relief, thankful once again of the no bullshit attitude of her friend. It was a tiring week, and the last thing she wanted was for . She liked fighting her own battles, but it sometimes gets old when it's with Robb. Standing up, she started fixing the papers Robb had left. “Thanks Alex. But for the record, I’m not attracted to her.”</p><p>“Just piqued your interest, is that it?” She smirked. “Anyway, I hope she still is interested with this project. I’ll try my best, but that kid is a little stubborn, so watch out for that. And if this goes okay, just don’t hit on her, okay? She's easily distracted. All her talent would go to waste if she just keeps on giving you puppy eyes the whole time."</p><p>"What? I didn’t—" Dina tried to protest, but Alex was having none of it.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"So are you saying Robb was right?"</p><p>Alex paused, thinking. "I'm not saying he was right for yelling like that and for assuming the worst in Ellie, but I'm not gonna say he was mistaken for what was happening."</p><p>"Nothing happened. We literally barely even talked that week. She just helped me."</p><p>"Sure, eyefucking doesn't count, does it?" Dina almost choked on her drink, shooting Alex a death glare. "That didn't happen."</p><p>"It did. For one whole fucking week. You really think <em>I</em> wouldn't know?" Alex shook her head, gathering her things. "I literally know your whole damn dating list. <em>I</em> know the face you make when you find someone cute. Imagine seeing it for one whole week."</p><p>"Well apparently you sometimes still get me wrong, don't you?" Dina said stubbornly, standing up as she accompanied Alex to the door.</p><p>"Good bye, Dina. You're gonna go back to this day some day and know I'm always fucking right." Alex whispered to Dina's ear as they hugged, and with a wink, left Dina in the doorway, scratching her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Talk to me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tour officially starts. Two people discover they might have to be closer than ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two months of the hardest work Dina has ever done in her life. With her promos on full blast and ticket sales going well, the pressure to make everything perfect increased every single day.</p><p>In one week time, their whole team would already be on the road. While everyone assured her that they were they were ready, Dina still felt there is still a lot more things needed to be perfected.</p><p>The stress of it all was almost enough to make her forget one red headed girl on her mind.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>She had been embarrassed to ask about Ellie from Alex ever since her friend promised she would talk to the emerald eyed girl about taking the tour with them. People usually come and ask for Dina, not the other way around, but Ellie never came to the studio, nor did Alex update her on what the girl said. Dina had caught herself so many times longingly staring at their studio door for a familiar gorgeous face to pop up. It never did.</p><p>At some point during their two-month preparation, she almost gave up on the idea that she will ever see Ellie again.</p><p>Again, almost.</p><p>"Fuck, stop. Fifteen minutes." Dina suddenly called out, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Their head choreographer signaled for another break, and all the dancers broke out to smaller groups, enjoying the minutes to sit down and rest.</p><p>They were nearing polishing of choreography and dress rehearsals. She downed one whole bottle of ice cold water, panting as she took a seat. Why did she agree to complex choreography again?</p><p>That's when she saw a familiar face she hadn't seen in two months popped in the doorway, peeking in, immediately making her heart stop.</p><p>Dina watched as Ellie's emerald eyes wandered around for a familiar face. The girl tugged nervously on the camera equipment slung on her shoulder as she slowly went inside, closing the door behind her. She almost bumped to a group of dancers dancing in front of the mirror covering one entire side of the studio as she walked, looking around.</p><p>"Oh my god. Ellie Williams!" Alex squealed upon seeing her, rushing to the newcomer and hugging her, almost knocking her out. Ellie grinned, pulling away after a while. "You're really here. Does management know you're joining?"</p><p>"Yup, I called."</p><p>Dina can feel her unsteady heartbeat as she walked towards the two girls. It felt like Ellie became more gorgeous in the two months they did not see each other. "Hey there. Remember me?" Dina said softly, her lips tugging to a smile on their own.</p><p>Ellie turned to her, a look of surprise in her face. "Dina." She murmured.</p><p>If Dina wasn't paying enough attention, she might have missed the way the green eyes softened when they met hers, because it was immediately replaced by a more neutral look.</p><p>She felt so self-conscious donning only a sports bra and some yoga pants. Her face was probably so red from exertion, her whole body slick with sweat, and she was sure her hair was a mess.</p><p>Not the best look Dina can give.</p><p>"Ellie, right?" As if Dina would forget. "Sorry for last time, and for having my douchebag of an acting manager yell at you for literally nothing. Welcome to the team."</p><p>"'Thanks."</p><p>"Don't mind him, he's just a little ill-tempered at times."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Dina didn't know why she felt so awkward. Her mind ran to think of any other thing to say. She had gone over this exact moment a million times already, daydreaming of what she would say when or if Ellie joined the tour. But here she was, speechless and dumbfounded.</p><p>Realizing there was nothing left to say at the moment, the tall girl rubbed her neck, looking down. "I've taken too much of your time now, I'll go and get settled down."</p><p>--</p><p>After their rehearsals, the core team met to welcome all new faces for the tour and to announce assignments. Dina realized there were some new additions aside from Ellie as she scanned faces. There were Lev's bandmates, who were lugging their instruments behind them when they arrived. There were also some other new crew members that will be helping behind the scenes.</p><p>Paolo stood center stage, scribbling something through his clipboard as his voice boomed in the echoey room. Beside him, Dina sat legs crossed on the wooden floor with her laptop, while everyone circled around them.</p><p>Dina tried to familiarize herself with all the names as Paolo went on, but one name, of course, stood out for her.</p><p>"Ashley and Ellie-- you'll be covering front side of the stage. It's up to you both how to share the work, but I hope you would play on your strengths and expertise. Just give me good shots and you'll be fine." The thought of Ellie watching her every show put butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"Ellie, you have an extra assignment-- portraits." Dina looked up from her laptop. "That covers all behind the scene stuff. Mostly pertains to Dina, but it also covers the whole team, Dina's friends, family, et ceterra."</p><p>Ellie solemnly nodded. There were some other important points raised during their meeting, but the rest of the discussion was a blur for Dina. The meeting ended before she can even get her mind back to it.</p><p><em>Holy shit.</em> Dina thought as everyone went back to work, leaving her on the floor. She tried to let the new knowledge sink in with her. Ellie was going to be working with her closely all throughout, and it only added to the fluttering feelings on her stomach.</p><p>Dina convinced herself she had to know the girl because of this fact, and for this fact alone.<em> I need to know everyone in my team.</em> She thought repeatedly as she found herself already walking towards the girl on stage, watching the rehearsals and everyone.</p><p>"Hi Ellie." She greeted, sitting beside the tall girl on the edge of the stage, their legs dangling. The girl was testing her camera out, pointing it to some backup dancers.</p><p>"Hi." The tall girl looked at her warily, dropping her camera to her lap. Her nervous energy was apparent, her legs shaking as her fingers fidgeted with her camera.</p><p>"How's it going?" Dina cursed internally as soon as she said the words. She was so sure she sounded like a creep just now.</p><p>"Uh, fine." Ellie stuttered out. The girl frowned, confused. "Sorry, do you need a photo, or something? Just let me know."</p><p>"Not really. Can't I just be here to get to know you?"</p><p>"Why?" Ellie asked, curiosity in her eyes, The question took Dina aback.</p><p>"You're part of the team."</p><p>"You really do that with everyone?"</p><p>"Of course." Dina said it as if it was obvious.</p><p>"Who's that guy in red?"</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"I'm just checking if you're telling the truth."</p><p>"Well, I was just starting with you. I'll get to him later."</p><p>"I just arrived. Maybe you need to know the other people who've been here earlier."</p><p>"If I get to know him first, will you stop complaining?" She challenged her. It amused Dina how accurate Alex described Ellie. There was a glint of stubbornness and challenge in her eyes when she looked back at her.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess that's fine with me." Ellie finally agreed, raising a leg to her chest and hugging it.</p><p>"That guy's Don. Assistant stage director. Five kids. Very sweet wife. If you like to play video games you should go to him and Paolo. They've made a big gaming group within the team in just this one year we've worked."</p><p>There was silence after that as Ellie looked Don's way, probably deciding if Dina was making things up.</p><p>"You really don't believe me, do you?" She laughed. Ellie didn't reply, so without any other choice, Dina called out to the man in question. He was now kneeling in front of someone, explaining something. "Hey Don! Did Eliza get home yet?"</p><p>Don turned and immediately grinned, clearly happy to talk about his wife. "Flight got cancelled, but the kids will be picking her up tonight."</p><p>"Say hi to her for me." Dina said cheerfully before turning back to Ellie triumphantly.</p><p>"Whose story do you want to hear next?" Dina smirked, leaning back triumphantly. Ellie looked back, clearly impressed with her.</p><p>"Uh, Alex?"</p><p>"Alex?" Dina snorted. "You're joking right? I've known these guys for a while now. It's just you, some crew and the band who are relatively new." She stood up, offering her hand to the tall girl. "Come on, I'll introduce you to people."</p><p>"Thanks, I got it." The girl followed, ignoring her hand.</p><p>Ellie had been so warm and shy to all the people she introduced her to. Some of the girls, she noticed, immediately noticed how attractive Ellie was. Dina watched, a mix of amusement and something else she couldn't quite pin down swirl in her stomach as she watched some of them flick their eyes from Ellie's eyes down somewhere in her face. The tall girl looked unbothered, and even bordering oblivious to what was happening.</p><p>Awkwardness however filled their time alone as they walked around the spacious studio. The air between them was very different from two months ago.</p><p>After introducing her to almost everyone, Dina followed Ellie to a corner of the room.</p><p>"So how do you feel about your assignment?" Dina finally said, sitting beside Ellie in a bench.</p><p>"It's fine." Ellie said, forcing a smile.</p><p>"Looks like we're going to spend a loooot of time together."</p><p>"Yeah. I guess."</p><p>"It won't hurt to say more, you know." Dina teased her.</p><p>Ellie sighed, rubbing her face. The girl froze for a split second, probably realizing her discomfort was showing. <em>Fuck. Am I really that annoying?</em> Dina wondered as she watched Ellie get more uncomfortable by the second. "Uh, I think I need to go work now. Thanks for the introductions."</p><p>Deciding not to push it, Dina stood up. She probably needed to go back to some things herself, she thought. "Sure. I'll see you around Williams."</p><p>"Yeah, see you."</p><p><em>Huh. </em>Guess the excitement to see each other again was not so mutual after all.</p><p>--</p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>Dina felt excited. The team was now officially moving to their first show. There were a lot of things to be excited about. There was the parties, then the fans, then all the new places she would be seeing. But one of the things that got her most excited about the tour was, surprisingly, just her tour bus.</p><p>As much as all the designs and the intricacies were chosen by her and her dad, it was still Dina's first time seeing and boarding her bus. It was a gift from her dad before she died, and it felt bittersweet boarding it when the first person to have believed she can do this tour was already gone.</p><p>She was ready to enjoy a peaceful ride alone and to explore the bus. Probably a glass of wine, some Netflix, and a face mask. She was also excited to set up her work desk for some studying she would do for the college units she was taking while on the road, and maybe list down all the food she wanted to stack up on. But when she got in, there was already someone inside, resting.</p><p>"Nice bus." Robb was stretched out, his feet on the table. His bags were dropped beside him. The boy stood up to kiss her on her cheek out of habit, which she let on. Also out of habit.</p><p>The boy thankfully gave her some time to settle down and take in the beauty of the bus interior. It was exactly the same as how they had planned, but it was very different from seeing it in person.</p><p>Cream was the dominant color of the whole interior. The whole bus was so bright with white lights, but Dina became so excited as soon as she swiped on the app on her phone, immediately dimming the whole bus into a dark blue light. The ceiling was a little low on the far end, where a small staircase led to the upper floor of the bus where her bedroom was.</p><p>"Producers for your TV show were calling. They're asking when you can come back." Robb finally said, watching as Dina continued to study her new home, tinkering in the small kitchen. She opened the fridge just to see it already full of all her favorite food.</p><p>"I'm thinking we could cancel some of your shows in the end, just to let them know that you're still serious with maintaining your character on that show."</p><p>Dina paused, her hand still on the cupboard. "We can't do that. Last shows are almost sold out, people have already bought them." She said quietly. Dina hoped her tone was enough to make him understand there was no chance she was doing what he wants.</p><p>"Who cares? Refund them."</p><p>The task of discovering and admiring the bus now completely forgotten, Dina folded her arms, her full attention now on Robb. "I care. People bought them. They took their time getting them. They want to see me, and I want to see them."</p><p>Robb snorted. "Yeah, well too bad. They'd have to see you some other time."</p><p>"You can't seriously be giving me shit about this tour on the very first day on the road." Dina snapped.</p><p>"I'm just saying, you can't sacrifice your real work just for this random hobby of yours you decided to pursue."</p><p>That was the last straw for Dina. "Leave, Robb." She said so quietly, she wondered if Robb even heard her.</p><p>"I'm not going. All my things are here, Dina."</p><p>"Well then, I'm leaving. Please. I really don't want to argue with you right now." Dina forcefully tugged her bag to her shoulders and stormed out of the bus, trying to compose herself. She didn't even know where she was going, but she continued walking briskly with no direction on mind.</p><p>Her vision was a bit blurry as hot tears of rage filled her eyes, furious at Robb. Their relationship was never getting better at this point. Dina missed their friendship years ago, when they didn't fight nor fucked around when bored, and it angered and saddened her to think it may never be the same again.</p><p>Gus, her head of security, stopped her before she can even get far.</p><p>"Where are you going, kid?" He frowned, looking up to the bus then back to her.</p><p>"I'm not staying there." She said stubbornly, shaking her head.<br/>
<br/>
"And where do you plan on staying?"</p><p>She was tempted to go back to the bus to stand her ground and ask Robb to be the one to leave, but in the end, exhaustion got to her. All she wanted to do right now was to curl up in a ball and be left alone with her thoughts. "Do you know where Alex is staying?"</p><p>-</p><p>The main bus housing her core team was less sophisticated than hers. Instead of a fully furnished kitchen, a small study and a living room, the whole floor was like a lounge, five couches and a couple of table and chairs strewn all over the place, and a TV on one side of the interior. A small kitchen counter was beside a refrigerator. The ceiling was tall though, compared to hers, with no bunks nor bedrooms filling the upper space.</p><p>The bus was already buzzing with laughter and chatters. It was not the ideal place to be left alone, but it would do. Some of her team members noticed her as she slowly walked in, giving her a weird stare. She gave everyone a small hi before looking for a seat.</p><p>"What are you doing here miss?" Alex called out from one of the couches. She was surrounded by some of the crew members, obviously at the center of attention with some story she was telling.</p><p>"I'm staying here." She muttered.</p><p>Dina knew Alex can sense something was wrong, but she was sure the girl knew her enough not to bring it up at the moment. "Welcome to our humble home then." Alex said simply, before turning to her audience again, continuing her story.</p><p>Dina wasn't surprised to see Ellie there. She found her sitting with a girl, chatting with her. Smiling at both girls, Dina sat on Ellie's other side. "Hey there." She said nonchalantly.</p><p>There was a long pause as the girl stared at her. "Bus is kinda full. You sure you want to be here?" Ellie eyed Dina curiously as she settled down, placing her backpack on the floor and her jacket on the back of the couch.</p><p>"It's not that full. We have seats for everyone."</p><p>"I can switch with you if you don't want the limousine."</p><p>Dina chuckled weakly. "I’m not riding a limousine for an eight hour trip, Ellie. And no, you're staying here. Unless you want to share the bus with Robb, then go for it."</p><p>The girl only nodded. She had gone quiet, and the girl on her right had turned her attention to other people already.</p><p>She felt relieved to be away from Robb for a while. She fucking hated how Robb and their friendship had turned into this.</p><p>Right on cue, the bus started moving, and the people settled down a bit. The golden orange light from the sun setting moved in streaks with the movements of the bus, painting the white and black interior with warm colored moving lines.</p><p>Dina sighed, which made Ellie turn to her again, looking at her quizzically. The auburn hair girl can probably see that her face was redder than usual, flush from anger. As much as part of her already cooled down, she was still furious at Robb for trying to ruin her first day on tour.</p><p>When did they even start fighting like crazy?</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ellie tried to pass it off as a casual question, but Dina was sure she heard a tone of concern somewhere in her voice.</p><p>Dina shrugged, brushing off Ellie's concern. "Yes."</p><p>"Okay." Ellie finally said, despite looking unconvinced of her answer. Dina watched as Ellie looked around, suddenly conscious of some people still glancing at them. Ellie took out her earphones, from her bag and plugged it in her phone.</p><p>Dina smirked as Ellie glanced at her repeatedly, aware that she's watching the tall girl unabashedly. Slowly, Dina can already feel the annoying thought of what just transpired between her and Robb fade into the background, now that Ellie was beside her. "What?" Ellie finally asked, her piercing eyes staring right through Dina. </p><p>"What are you listening to?"</p><p>"A podcast." She said quietly. Dina smiled, shaking her head at Ellie's clipped responses.</p><p>"What podcast?" She chimed in before Ellie can even press the play button again. Feeling the other girl won't budge, Ellie sighed as she took out the other earphone.</p><p>"It's uh. It's a NASA podcast."</p><p>"A NASA podcast." Dina repeated. Ellie blushed, rubbing her neck. It amused her how easily something can make Ellie embarrassed or blush despite her stubborn and cold exterior.</p><p>"That's cool. What do they talk about there?"</p><p>Ellie looked at her as if checking if she was making fun with her. Dina only smiled reassuringly, looking up to her. "They feature an employee working in NASA and uh, a random person entirely clueless about space, and they talk about.. Space."</p><p>"You like space?"</p><p>"I do." She muttered.</p><p>"Mind if I listen to it?"</p><p>Ellie sighed. It took the auburn haired girl a few seconds to decide before she surrendered and gave Dina the other earphone. Her earphones were wired, so Dina scooted closer to Ellie so it won't fall off from her ear, pressing their arms together.</p><p>She can feel the girl side eyeing her for her reaction, but Dina remained quiet. It was soothing, and it helped her calm down a bit, just listening to the voice of an old woman talking to a kid about how black holes work, while the kid wondered out loud what kind of aliens can come out of it.</p><p>"Maybe we can both host this podcast once." Dina said after a while, turning to Ellie. The girl turned to her confused, looking down a bit to meet her eyes<em>. God, she's tall.</em> Dina thought, sitting a bit taller. "I'll obviously be the dumb clueless one, then you explain shit to me."</p><p>She was beginning to think Ellie was annoyed at her presence, but the comment made Ellie smile and her eyes softened, which was probably the first time in their conversations since the day she spilled coffee on her. She didn't say anything to that, but her smile was enough for Dina for now.</p><p>"You want some?" Ellie said quietly after a while. She had fished out a pack of cookies from her bag. The chocolate chips cookies were already crumbling from being stuffed in a backpack, and Ellie shyly offered it to her.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Dina smiled.</p><p>"Did you bake these? They taste homemade."</p><p>"No. Someone just uh, baked these for me."</p><p>"I see." That got Dina thinking. Was it a girlfriend? Is she even single?</p><p>"Do you.. Sorry never mind." Dina muttered.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Do you happen to have milk?" She blurted out the most useless question she can throw at Ellie. Dina didn't know where all her social skills went or when she had thrown them out the window.</p><p>She could see Ellie trying her best not to smile. "I'll check if there's stuff here." The girl stood up, balancing herself as she headed for the small fridge.</p><p> Ellie came back almost immediately, bringing the glass carefully to Dina's hand as she sat. "Careful, I might spill that on you again."</p><p>Dina smiled back knowingly at Ellie. "Thanks. You clean up after your mess so I really wouldn't mind." She offered the glass of milk back to Ellie, and they sat there silently for an hour, enjoying milk, cookies, a podcast, and the warm glow from the setting sun.</p><p>The bus got colder and quieter as hours passed by. Her full stomach, the steady hum of the bus engine, the warm figure pressed beside her, and the slight swaying lulled Dina to sleep immediately.</p><p>By the time she woke up it was already dark. She opened her eyes to a blanket draped around her, the comforting smell of oak surrounding her. All the lights were off inside the bus, the surroundings eerily quiet. From the little light the moon was providing her, she could see the outline of the slumped figures of everyone on couches and chairs, all fast asleep.</p><p>Ellie had put away her phone and her earphones. The taller girl was still beside Dina, the warmth of her arm still pressed against hers.</p><p>Still sleepy, Dina turned her head to look at Ellie, resting her temple at the back of the couch. It was a good time to take her time studying the girl that intrigued her so much. The girl was fast asleep, her hands shoved to a newly worn grey hoodie, the hood up, messing with her hair. Dina wanted to brush some of it away from her face so badly.</p><p>There was a slit in her eyebrow she can't believe she hadn't noticed before. Or was it new? Dina decided it was. She would have noticed immediately the first time around. Dina bit her lip, thinking how good it looked on Ellie.</p><p>And then there they were. She had noticed it the first time they talked, but staring right now, despite the darkness, made her realize how much more they were.</p><p>
  <em>So many freckles.</em>
</p><p>Her train of thought was abruptly stopped as Ellie suddenly leaned towards her, still fast asleep. She immediately turned her head away to avoid hitting their heads, which made Ellie's head land snugly between her face and shoulder. Dina froze at the contact, but it took her no time to relax at the warmth of the moment.  Her warm breath tickled Dina's next, Ellie's nose almost touching the sensitive skin there.</p><p>Why she felt so at peace and at ease with Ellie's presence she didn't know, but Dina was glad for the temporary comfort she brought. Dina spent the rest of the trip listening to Ellie's gentle snores and one or two mumbles from the girl, refusing to fall asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, Ellie." Dina squeezed the girl's arm softly when the bus driver announced their arrival.</p><p>Ellie was still fast asleep, snoring on her shoulder, while everyone around them got ready to go down to their hotel rooms. She could already feel the strain in her neck from not moving, the numbness in her arm from the weight of the girl on her, but she was in a much better mood to even care.</p><p>Alex found them still in that position. Being fresh from a good sleep and full of energy, caught Dina's eyes, giving her a knowing smirk. "You're shaking her like you don't even want her awake."</p><p>Dina only rolled her eyes at her friend and tried again, shaking Ellie a bit more. Ellie rubbed her face on Dina's shoulder, groaning, sending jolts all throughout her body. She suddenly felt Ellie freeze, and she almost jumped out of her skin as she lifted her head from Dina's shoulder, eyes wide and confused.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so sorry." The tall girl apologized profusely, rubbing her eyes. Dina tried so hard not to stare as the she stretched, the bottom of her shirt and hoodie riding a little too high for her own good.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm glad you had a good sleep." Dina shook her wandering head and laughed as she stood, picking her things up. "I'll go now, thanks for introducing me to that podcast. And for the food."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." The girl muttered, still flustered. </p><p>After a quick good bye to everyone in the bus and thanking them for letting her stay, Dina hopped off, bringing with her a good mood and a light feeling in her heart.</p><p>She was relieved to see Robb had left her bus when she came back. All his belongings were also nowhere in sight. Dropping all her stuff to her bed, she wrapped herself around a blanket. She planned on spending the rest of the day in bed, knowing that work starts again tomorrow.</p><p>The NASA podcast was softly playing in the background that night as she texted her mother that they had already arrived.</p><p>Dina didn't even question why she had fallen asleep to the smell of oak still on her mind, and later that morning, she would forget that the blanket she woke up on wasn't even hers.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning was scheduled for overseeing stage preparations. The team was quiet as they huddled together towards the arena entrance, the morning a bit too early for everyone's liking. Ellie walked behind Dina alone as they all headed inside the arena, her camera ready.</p><p>"Freckles." Dina called out. Ellie turned back to see if she was calling anyone behind her, unfamiliar with the nickname.</p><p>"No, you Ellie. You're freckles now." Dina chuckled. "You don't have to follow me around like that. You can walk with me, you know."</p><p>The girl only shrugged. "Can't do my work that way."</p><p><em>How stubborn. </em>"Fine." Dina rolled her eyes playfully at her before turning forward again.</p><p>There were some fans already waiting for her outside the arena. Dina's face lit up as soon as she saw them. Despite the stress of it all, she suddenly felt nothing but gratitude to these people who were supporting her. She took her time signing things, and even taking pictures with them.</p><p>"I can take them." Ellie suddenly chimed in, surprising Dina. After taking some pictures with her own camera, she obliged to the requests of some fans to use their phones.</p><p>"Thanks babe." One of the girls told Ellie as she handed back their phones, making Alex burst into laughter once they were out of earshot and leaving Ellie's ears red as tomatoes.</p><p>Dina only smiled, amused to know her fans' attention are caught by the same things that catches hers.</p><p>The hallway to the arena was dark. She had been to this arena before, but knowing what the place meant now for her took her breath away as soon as they entered.</p><p>"What the fuck, this place is so huge!" Alex exclaimed, hurrying forward as the whole team burst into hushed, excited murmurs upon seeing the place.</p><p>The place was empty, except for the crew working on stage. The clanging of metal echoed in the spacious arena, and Dina suddenly felt tiny as they walked towards the stage, taking it all in. There were thousands of seats all around her. She couldn't in a million years understand how she sold out her first show.</p><p>"Paolo said we have like two weeks to set up everything and try it out onstage." Alex informed her, folding her arms as they both watch the crew work towards finishing the stage.  It was still bare, and she still couldn't imagine the stage they had visualized being placed in the arena.</p><p>"That long? That's crazy."</p><p>"Really crazy. Good thing nothing's booked for the next two weeks."</p><p>Alex left Dina to her thoughts after a while, standing in front of the stage, still staring. She suddenly felt ice cold fear in her guts, wondering why the hell she thought she can even do this. Looking at  the stage and everything around her, her dream suddenly became somehow realer, and suddenly she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.</p><p>Was she stupid to leave her career for a while? There was a nagging feeling in her gut that maybe Robb was right. Maybe she was a fool to leave something so stable for something her stupid heart wanted.</p><p>Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a click of a shutter behind her. She found Ellie's tall figure there, pointing her camera at her.</p><p>"Did I look great?" Dina jokingly put on a smug face. She didn't expect Ellie to take it seriously and look at the picture on her camera, contemplating.</p><p>"You're pretty, as always." Ellie said as she looked back up to her like it was nothing, like it just didn't make Dina's heart almost fall through her stomach. Before Dina can even think of a snarky response, she had walked off moving on to her next subject, leaving Dina frozen on the spot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the first show just around the corner, things (or people) just get more confusing for Dina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies it took me ages to update! Life happened, as usual, but I’m really glad you guys are liking it. Hope you enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>In the bustling noise of the rehearsals, Dina's ears seem to have trained themselves to hear that faint click of a shutter. Like an instinct, her brain drives her to look at the source of the sound, already expecting the sight of Ellie pointing the camera at her. The last thing her brain braces her for is the subsequent cold shoulder as the tall girl walked away, not bothering to acknowledge her. It should already feel like second nature by now, but every single encounter left Dina bewildered.</p><p>She once caught Ellie before she can even take a shot. Taking her chance, Dina winked at the camera just as the girl pressed the button on her camera. Elli was obviously surprised, a blush immediately creeping on her cheeks, but it didn’t stop her from walking away.</p><p>"I won't bite, freckles." Dina tried her best to keep up with the taller girl's strides, but it was no easy feat when she was pestering Ellie with questions at the same time. Her efforts, unfortunately, only earned grunts and a shaking head, nothing more. Before Dina can even squeeze a decent conversation with her, she gets whisked away to some matter about the show.</p><p>The sad truth was, part of Dina was slowly accepting that Ellie just doesn't seem interested in being friends with her. She quietly observed the girl interact with other members of the team, but they don't receive the same cold treatment she was getting.</p><p>Maybe it was because she was Ellie's boss? She ruled that out once she saw Paolo guffawing at something Ellie had said, the girl shyly smiling as she rubbed her neck.</p><p>Was she just shy? It was possible, but soon Dina realized Ellie was willing to hang out with crew members if they were the ones who approach first.</p><p>Is it her flirting? It was still not the case. The tall girl, though shy, seemed to easily get comfortable with some women in the team flirting with her.</p><p><em>At least I was so subtle about it.</em> Dina once grumbled internally as she plopped down on the floor alone after a tedious dance rehearsal. She watched one of their backup dancers unashamedly sit on Ellie's lap during their break, surprising the auburn haired girl.</p><p>She can hear the team teasing the two about it, leaving Ellie red in her ears. Not long enough, Ellie's hand had snaked on the girl's back and rested firmly on the girl's hip to steady her. Despite the exhaustion, Dina stood up and called everyone back to continue before her day can even be ruined more.</p><p><em>Maybe I am just really that annoying.</em> She tried lessening her attempts at befriending the girl, but nothing changed. Ellie treated her like she was invisible.</p><p>But then sometimes Dina can still hear the way those words rolled out of Ellie's lips.</p><p>
        <em>You're pretty, as always.</em>
      </p><p>Dina had enough sense never to ask Ellie how she looked ever again, because the last time had turned her into a fumbling mess. Ellie said it so matter-of-factly, she didn't even consider it as a compliment. Or was it? She never met anyone so confusing. Boys either went by flustered approaches or flirting when she gets complimented, but no one ever looked her dead in the eye, unsmiling.</p><p>Calling her pretty.</p><p>Ellie was borderline infuriating.</p><p>It was only a week and a half before their first ever show that it happened again. Dina was quietly listening to Alex and Ellie talking inside the dressing room after rehearsals. The steady buzz of chatters and ruffles of clothing grew weaker and weaker as people put back their clothes and bidding them goodbye, leaving Dina the only one in an outfit in the room now.</p><p>Alex and Dina stayed on to look for the right hairstyle for her second outfit change. Surprisingly, Ellie stayed behind just watching them, her camera still dangling around her neck. Rehearsals had sucked all the energy out of her, so it was a welcome activity to just sit and watch Alex and Ellie bicker.</p><p>"Aren't you tired of everyone on set flirting with you, Ellie?" Alex chuckled, hands suddenly hovering still over Dina's hair as she looked at Ellie through the mirror. It's been over half an hour already of the auburn haired girl defending herself, claiming someone on set just wanted dinner with her as friends, and not as a date. Dina was pretty sure Ellie was wrong.</p><p>Ellie sighed, shaking her head. Her biceps moved and flexed as she folded her arms stubbornly. Weird thing to notice, Dina. The short girl cursed internally.</p><p> "They're not flirting. They're just friendly."</p><p>"I bet if those girls kissed you you're going to tell me they're just sweet and trying to be friends." Alex retorted. Dina's laugh came out as a snort, earning her a look from Ellie.</p><p>"They flirt with that tall dude, not me." Ellie insisted.</p><p>"I'm 100% sure more girls are interested in you than those interested in Jesse. There's Olivia, Kirsten, Alli--" Alex suddenly looked at Dina, smirking. "And then some."</p><p>Dina had to look away, clearing her throat. Instead, she focused on the Ellie getting flustered from hearing the names.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm pretty sure those girls would crowd you again during the party. Good luck to you."</p><p>Ellie only rolled her eyes at the comment.</p><p>Dina chimed in, turning Ellie's attention to her again. "What party?"</p><p>"Your launch party. You know, before your first show. Alcohol might do you good to get rid you of all those doubts you still have about the show."</p><p>"Oh yeah. I'll go. I'll see you both there."</p><p>With one final clip in place, Alex studied her work in the mirror. Dina's hair was now braided in one long fish tail, small butterfly clips adorning both sides of her head.</p><p>The whole room turned to a blur for a brief second as Alex suddenly turned Dina's seat around. She was now facing Ellie, who unabashedly stared at her. "Looks okay?"</p><p>Ellie tilted her head. She could already feel the blush on her cheeks as Ellie continued to assess Alex' work, taking her time, as her eyes wandered all over Dina. "Yeah, it looks good on her."</p><p>"She's right here, you can tell her that." Alex urged her on, a shit-eating grin on her face. The teasing did not waver the tall girl's composure, as Ellie's eyes flicked to hers. It was the same look of intense scrutiny as before. Dina swore she saw Ellie smile a little. "You look beautiful."</p><p>"Thanks." Dina muttered breathlessly. She barely noticed Alex' raised eyebrows as she got lost in Ellie's stare, but the moment was immediately interrupted by the loud creaking of the dressing room door opening.</p><p>"Oh god, here she comes." Dina heard Alex grumble as a familiar brunette walked towards them. She recognized her as one of the new dancers she hasn't talk to, and she was definitely the girl who had been non-stop at flirting with Ellie. Whispering something to the photographer, the brunette pulled Ellie off the couch and tugged her hand, leading her out of the dressing room.</p><p>"Jesus." Alex sighed, starting to remove all the work she did on Dina's hair, still muttering about Ellie.</p><p>"What's her name?" Dina said quietly.</p><p>"I think it's Olivia. Won't leave poor Ellie alone for one minute."</p><p>By the looks of Ellie, she didn't seem to be bothered by the girl. "I see."</p><p>Dina didn't say more after. She stared at Alex' working hands in a daze. Her hands were so gentle, a stark contrast to the fiery energy the girl had always brought with her. The silent work Alex did left Dina with her thoughts for awhile. What was with that Olivia girl that Ellie was willing to let her be close?</p><p>"So." Alex' voice interrupted her thoughts. Slowly, her careful hands untangled the long braid she worked so hard on.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I haven't seen Robb since we got here."</p><p>Dina shrugged it off. "He's just around. He just knows what's good for him and tries his best not to let me see him."</p><p>"What did he do now?"</p><p>"Usual stuff."</p><p>"That boy does a lot of usual stuff that gets you annoyed to death." Alex said almost inaudibly, a pin on her mouth, her eyebrows creased.</p><p>"He wanted to cancel some shows so I can go back to acting earlier."</p><p>"Typical Robb. To be fair, he acts with what he thinks is best for you. He's annoying 50% of the time, but he never meant to harm you."</p><p>"I know, but he doesn't know what's best all the damn time."</p><p>"So far, all his advice have led to crazy great success in your career." Alex pointed out.</p><p>She sighed. Dina knew Alex was right. She can't deny that she wouldn't even be in that very dressing room, preparing for a sold out show without her childhood friend. The boy had a knack for business and strategy very early on, and it definitely helped her get where she was already. The only one people see was her, but Dina knew deep in her heart that this career was a partnership between the two of them. "I appreciate that, but that's not all there is to all of this, isn't it."</p><p>Her friend looked at her sadly from the mirror, giving her one last gentle stroke of her hair. "I know that."</p><p>"There. All done." Dina gave her friend a small word of thanks before combing her hands through her now wavier hair.</p><p>“You look like you need some time off." Alex said, leading them out of the room. The hallways of the backstage were dim, except for the light at the end near the door. The outline of Gus, her driver, was at the far end of the corridor, slumped on a chair. "Want to hit the gym after this?"</p><p>The last thing Dina’s body needed was a couple more hours beyond its physical limit, but the body is only a slave to the brain, and the last thing her mind wanted was another night alone in her bus, with her thoughts of the auburn haired girl and her ridiculous cold shoulder and her ridiculous compliments.</p><p>It doesn't sound good for her body, but Dina found herself smiling at Alex, as if it was the best idea in the world. "Sounds fun."</p><p>--</p><p>The couple of hours in the gym had been a welcome way to escape her running mind. By the time they got out, Dina had exhausted herself to the bones. The satisfying ache of her back lingered as she and Alex climbed back to the back of their car where Gus had dozed off, waiting. Dina gently nudged the old man, apologizing for waking him up from his deep slumber.</p><p>"Hitting the sheets after this must almost feel like heaven." Dina groaned, stretching her back.</p><p>"Not before we show up at work." Alex replied cheerily, as if she hadn't just run miles in the treadmill. The girl was staring at her phone, dictating directions to Gus.</p><p>She frowned. Their day was done, and she was already excited to just snuggle on her bed alone with a cup of tea. Dina was ready to face her thoughts. "Why what's up?"</p><p>"When you speak of the devil, he really shows up." Alex raised her phone for Dina to see. It was a text from Robb. "Guy rented one whole diner for the whole team to relax. You need to show up there."</p><p>She was tempted to skip the small get together, fatigue getting to her. Her whole body was sore from all the exertion from rehearsals, and her throat was beginning to feel raw from singing. Dina badly needed to check that with her doctor before she can even ruin her first show. But she couldn’t skip the dinner of course. This was her team, and Dina owed it to them to at least show up.</p><p>"Let's go, I guess." Dina forced a smile, despite exhaustion.</p><p>Guess her cup of tea would be for another night.</p><p>--</p><p>They arrived at the diner with the dancing and music already on full swing. Several servers rushed back and forth across the place to serve the fully crowded diner. Everyone's plates were filled with large burgers high piles of greasy fries.</p><p>Dina promised herself she would stay for a couple hours and head out. Besides, it was a nice time to get to know her team more. The night even got louder as everyone cheered when Paolo entered with men carrying packs of beer inside. That, Dina didn't expect. Taking a deep breath, she put on a big smile on her face and approached some members of her team, getting lost in the multiple conversations happening all at once. Some talked about football and some talked about video games. Some fought over something they read over the internet, and at one point everyone was all ears to a crew member narrating how she almost got bit by a crocodile but she outran it.</p><p>It was some time that her eyes wandered around the diner amusedly at everyone, wondering how the hell they can all go to work tomorrow with the amount of alcohol Paolo brought it in. Her eyes caught the figure of an auburn haired girl sneaking out of a standing crowd, and sitting in the farthest booth from the crowd.</p><p>Working against her instinct to shield herself from anymore cold treatment, Dina excused herself from the group and quickly snatched two bottles of beer from a container, heading towards the auburn haired girl. Ellie looked panicked as Dina slid at the other side of her booth. "Calm down, I won't bother you that much. It's just that there aren't any other seats." Dina chuckled.</p><p>She pushed the other bottle of beer towards Ellie, while taking a swig at hers. The girl took it apprehensively. Dina watched as Ellie looked around, picking on the bottle's label.</p><p>"Why are you alone here?" Dina finally asked, realizing that Ellie wasn’t going to talk at all.</p><p>The auburn haired girl sighed, also knowing that Dina wasn’t going anywhere. "Like you said, no more seats."</p><p>"Surprised no girl is taking the chance to get you alone right now."</p><p>"Yeah, at this point no one's going to, with the boss hanging out with me and all." Surprising Dina, Ellie smiled, raising the bottle of beer to her, before taking a sip. "So thanks."</p><p>She smirked. "At your service, Williams." A sudden wave of grogginess  washed through Dina, the effect of the alcohol, the physical toll of the day, and the lack of sleep hitting her hard. Fuck. Dina was not one to hold herself greatly against alcohol. She tried to cover her face as she yawned, making her eyes water.</p><p>Ellie suspiciously eyed her as she took another sip of beer.</p><p>"You look exhausted." Ellie pointed out with pursed lips. The tall girl leaned back, her eyes heavy on Dina's.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>With Ellie working so hard to avoid her, Dina sometimes forgets how mesmerizing Ellie can be to look at. Now that they’re alone, she is suddenly reminded of how beautifyl the freckles that she had closely studied when Ellie fell asleep beside her in the bus, and the emerald green eyes that regarded her so solemnly backstage just a few hours ago.</p><p>"I'm serious. You should get some rest."</p><p>Dina sighed. "I'll probably try after the first show. I don't know. But I don't think I can right now."</p><p>"Naps help." She looked at Ellie curiously. "A lot of people on rehearsals nap. Like a lot. I don't see you doing that."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I'll try slipping in some sleep some time. But thanks."</p><p>Silence fell upon the two of them.</p><p>Ellie glanced at the ever loud crowd. A drinking contest had ensued, and soon Dina's own songs were blasting all throughout the whole place, her lyrics belted out by everyone. "They're so hyped up, it's so fucking adorable."</p><p>"How about you? Are you.. Excited?" Ellie suddenly asked, surprising her.</p><p>"Yeah, not so excited to embarrass myself in front of ten thousand people." Finally putting her worry into words should have felt like a relief,  but it did not help much. Still, it was a start.</p><p>Ellie frowned, tilting her head."Are you serious?"</p><p>"I'm 99% sure there's going to be some unlucky thing that's going to happen to me on that stage. I just don't know yet what it will be." She placed her folded arms on the table, sighing. The quiet consideration Ellie was giving her should've shut her up before she can even embarrass herself, but Dina suddenly found herself ranting.  "Have you seen that stage? Crazy huge. It was like, made to really highlight whatever stupid thing I'm going to do in a grand manner."</p><p>Ellie shook her head. "You're not going to embarrass yourself. I watch rehearsals. You're an amazing performer."</p><p>"I'm not. And don't worry, I won't fire you just for telling the truth."</p><p>Ellie only looked more confused. "But you are an amazing performer. You're a fucking great dancer." Dina tried to catch Ellie’s eyes as she looked at her, but the tall girl only averted her gaze, turning the bottle round and round on her hand. "I may barely hear the words you say over the crazy loud construction guys behind stage, but I can hear you, you've got an amazing voice."</p><p>Not for the first time, Dina was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, and so the other girl took it as a chance to continue. "So.. I kinda agree there's a high chance you can trip over the stage or forget the lyrics, or whatever stupid thing that can happen. Heck, a there are a thousand embarassing things that could happen during your show.” Ellie paused, looking at her. "But I'm also 99% sure you will make people forget about that."</p><p><em>Huh.</em> Dina rested her chin on one hand, smirking at Ellie. Was she doing it intentionally? "Most of the time I don't even know if I should thank you with your sweet words, when you say them with that deadpan voice and straight face."</p><p>Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to be sweet. I'm just telling the truth."</p><p>"I'm going to tell Alex I already figured out why everyone's so interested in you." Dina chuckled. "You're weird sweet-talking gets to people. Walking around here, telling girls they're pretty and amazing and everything."</p><p>Ellie frowned. "I don't remember telling anyone that except for you."</p><p>The blue neon lights of the diner helped Dina hide the blush growing in her cheeks. Whether the girl knows what she was doing or not, it was definitely having an effect on Dina. "You're weird, aren't you?"</p><p>There was something in Ellie's face that shifted. It was something colder, than the usual steely look the girl always showed. Maybe even anger? "Is that what you're so curious about, why you're not leaving me alone?" Ellie said coldly. "You want to try to figure me out?"</p><p>There it is. Her head was swimming from the alcohol, making it easier for her to be immediately frustrated. Why Ellie shifted from making her blush to giving her a cold shoulder in a blink of an eye, she would never know, but she was getting tired of it. "Look, Ellie--"</p><p>"Hi, Dina." The girl named Olivia suddenly popped out of nowhere, standing beside their table. She looked at Dina, her wide doe eyes flicking to Ellie's shyly. "Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"</p><p>"No problem. Olivia, right?" Without any choice, Dina forced a smile and moved over the booth to let her sit, but the girl decided to sit beside Ellie.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Hey." Ellie smiled. Dina can hear the warm tone Ellie used with the girl, acting as if she just hadn’t snapped at Dina a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Having fun, rockstar?" Alex' loud voice rang even despite the sea of noises around them. The girl appeared with an arm around Robb's neck. She looked drunk, and even Ellie managed to smile at Alex obviously swaying to keep her balance. "This guy knows how to motivate a team, doesn't he?"</p><p>Robb sheepishly untangled Alex' arm from his neck, leaving no support for the girl. She immediately plopped to the other side of the booth, squishing Olivia in her seat.</p><p>"Scooch." Alex slurred to the girl, who gladly moved closer to Ellie. The tall girl awkwardly placed her hand behind the booth to give them more space, only bringing Olivia closer to her side, almost wrapping her arm over the girl’s shoulder. Dina tried her best not to stare. She barely noticed the meek way Robb sat beside her, a hand on her lap.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Oh. Hey." She said sullenly, forcing a smile to her friend.</p><p>The diner only got louder as alcohol started to hit everyone. The girls opposite of her fell in a heated debate about the best brand of alcohol for parties, with Ellie only intently listening. With the other side of the booth busy, Robb took his chance to lean in to Dina, talking in her ear. "We’re good, right? I talked to the show producers already. I told them to hold on to your character but you won't be coming back for a while."</p><p>Dina looked at the three girls in front of them. Alex and Olivia were busy cheering in their seat for someone chugging down bottles of beer. She caught Ellie watching her closely, but the girl immediately averted her gaze.</p><p>She finally turned to Robb, rolling her eyes. "You really had to wait for me to get mad at you before you can even do the right thing?"</p><p>"Come on, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Dina you need rest." Robb tried again, sitting closer to Dina and resting his head on her shoulder. "Come on, your bed's really comfy. You're done for the day, aren't you?" Robb whispered in a low voice, his breath hitting her ear.</p><p>Dina wondered if Robb's voice was loud enough for their company to hear, but her guess was debunked when Alex cleared her throat. Ellie, however, looked her way, watching how she would react. Robb's low and husky voice barely even fazed her, but the piercing gaze of the girl stirred up something inside her she can’t quite put her finger on.</p><p>She thought about going with Robb, just to get away from her own thoughts. Besides, she felt tired. Some activity would really help her brain clear out, despite the seemingly loud protest of her body to curl up in a bed and rest. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>Robb smiled in relief.</p><p>"Alex, let Paolo know I'm holding him responsible for everything tonight." Robb suddenly said, pulling her from the booth.</p><p>"Where are you guys going?"</p><p>"Calling it a day." Robb smirked, lacing their hands together.</p><p>Alex forced a smile, while Ellie just stared at her before pulling her attention away, beaming at the brunette beside her. She felt a faint pang of jealousy in her stomach. Before she can even reflect on what she was feeling, she had tugged Robb's hand, dragging him outside the diner.</p><p>The bus was parked just right behind the diner. The bus driver was happily munching on his burger when they stormed to the upper quarters of the bus, away from the prying eyes of everyone.</p><p>Ellie's eyes were still on her mind as she slams Robb on the side of the small quarters she called a room on her own bus and kissed him. She hurriedly unbuttoned her childhood friend’s shirt, throwing it in seconds in the corner of the room. "Woah there." Robb breathed out in between kisses. "Guess I need to annoy you more to get you here."</p><p>Dina broke their kiss and raised her arms, throwing her own out of the way before diving in for another kiss.</p><p>"Told you you should've booked your own hotel room. We got so little space to work on here." She can feel Robb smirking in their kiss as he quickly reached for the button of her pants, fumbling with it.</p><p>"Shut up." Dina hissed, kicking her pants away. Robb’s constant talking was annoying her. Heck, he was annoying her right now, but there are certain things that she needed at the moment, and all she had was him.</p><p>Robb pushed her to lie on the bed. Just as he was to crawl above her that Dina pushed his head away. "No. Down." She said huskily, bunching his hair in her hand and leading him to where she wanted him.</p><p>The boy looked shocked at Dina's command, but it only took Robb a second to recover and smirk again at the new version of herself he was seeing. Robb hurriedly pulled Dina to the edge of her bed, his head in between her legs in no time.</p><p>Dina closed her eyes and everything came swirling around her. The booze and the ache of her back and the urge to sleep and the fear of fucking this tour up and Olivia smirking and Ellie staring and Ellie smiling and Ellie’s intricately tattoed arm and Ellie’s freckles and her insanely green eyes.</p><p>
        <em>You look beautiful.</em>
      </p><p>That was all it took to make Dina come undone.</p><p>She only closed her eyes tighter, gasping out loud as she rode her high, faint hues of green painted the stars she saw inside her eyes.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic ever yay! Talk to me below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>